Exalt's Awakening
by Kpgokj
Summary: When Emmeryn sees her people suffer and her horrible demise in a vision, will she choose to accept it or challenges it
1. Prologue

Prologue Chrom: Robin!  
Robin woke up to Chrom desperate shouting at can feel the pain through out his entire body from exhausting too much from both physical and magical attack he sustained.  
He can hear the cries of people dying from his surrounding as he struggles to pull himself up.  
Chrom sees his friend is struggling thus he lends out his hand and pull Robin up. He handles Robin to Lucina standing next to him as he said with sadness in his eyes.  
"Go!"  
"But father..." Lucina tries to argue but Chrom put his hand on her shoulder and calmly says "We will at least have a fighting chance if you take Robin with you, we will buy you some time to escape." Turning his back as he raises his sword the Falchion to shout his last command to the shepherds.  
"For Ylisse! For our future!" He and his generation of shepherds charged ahead against the fell dragon, Grima.

The scenes changed 6 months later as the last remaining warriors ready for their last stand.  
"Lucina please, we have to run!" Robin argued as he watches The blue-haired princess ready her armor and weapon along with the other soldier.  
"Robin, I am tired of running." Lucina let out a sigh.  
There is obvious dark eye circle display on her face, months of battling and lack of food aren't helping either.  
"How are you going to fight with this little number of soldiers? Chrom couldn't even win with his large number, how could you!" Robin is getting desperate as he tries to convince Lucina that she is on a suicide mission.  
"The others and I thought that we could prevent our world from its grim fate but at last is but a fools dream. So why not go down fighting?" Lucina try to flash a smile but her eyes aren't fooling Robin, her eyes are the ones when someone is deprived of hope.  
"Please Lucina, I beg of you to reconsider your choice. " Robin grabs Lucina's hand refusing to let go but Lucina shrugs his hands off.  
"This is not a choice, we don't have any choice left Robin! Face the truth." Lucina shouted.  
"So you plan on letting your father and the shepherds sacrifice to be in vain, is that what you wish!" Robin shouted back hoping that Lucina will at least take in what he said but Lucina just signal the others to get ready to move.  
"As you can see, my father is already gone and we will all soon join him," Lucina said while reaching her hand out to Robin "Are you with me or not?"  
"No" Robin slap her hand away.  
"Why?"  
"I will not join a leader who is already deprived of hope," Robin said as he walks out the camp and disappeared into the woods with his gears and ration on his back.

A few weeks later after Robin received the news that Lucina had failed and is held hostage by Grima, he traveled to the Plegian castle with a plan in mind.  
As he walked into the throne room of the castle he witnesses Lucina being held up with chains on both her hands and hosted up and Grima in the body of the Robin from another time.  
"I had come as you wanted, now let her go," Robin said coldly while staring at Grima with sheer hatred.  
"You human will make the most idiotic decisions when you are desperate don't you?" Grima smirked.  
"Just get it over with and let Lucina go, I won't resists if you do as you promised." "Fine, held out your hand with the mark."  
Robin does as he told and raised his right hand, Grima quickly grabs on to the hand and darkness slowly spawn around them.  
Robin closes his eyes and opens them to realize he is not in the throne room but in pitch darkness and in front of him is Grima.  
"Thank you for your cooperation." Grima laughs and shows an image of Lucina.  
Her chains had to be opened and she fell on to the floor struggling to get up.  
"Now you can see as your precious princess fights until her last breath."  
Grima turn expecting to see Robin's face in horror only to find a devilish smile.  
"Thank you for letting me get close enough to do this!" Robin initiates his plan and plunges a short knife he had hidden under his robe into Grima's heart. "NO YOU FOOL!" Grima enraged but Robin didn't back off instead he plunged the knife deeper.  
"Underestimation always has its prices to paid my dear dragon." Robin laugh as he sees Grima dies.  
Robin blinks again and he is back in the throne room, he quickly rushed to Lucina's side and heal her wounds.  
"Is it over?" Lucina said weakly "Yes, but I am not done yet." Robin smiles as his body begin to glow.  
"What is happening?" Lucina slowly sit up "I going to change the past so that these will never happen." Robin smiles and hugs Lucina as he evaporated leaving Lucina alone in the throne room.


	2. Chapter 1 stranger from a strange dream

**well...the prologue is kinda short because I don't want to spare too many details but you will find out what happened in the future as Emmeryn goes about her adventure with the younger generation of shepherds. Ps: I want to know who should I ship the parents with mainly who Robin should end up but I won't immediately decide on it. my personal ship is of course either Lucina or Cordelia but who knows maybe I will make an unexpected decision on the other ladies such as Miriel or Lissa.**

"Emmeryn... you must change the fate of the world..."

Emmeryn is standing in darkness where a faint whisper could be heard. Is a man voice of a whisper, the whisper is not rough or scary but rather is smooth and filled with sadness.

She looks around trying to find the source of the voice but to no avail. She tries to speak out but not her voice is muted.

"You are the catalyst to his plan.." The disembodied voice continued.

"I will show you...what I been through, so that you may learn from my mistakes." just as the voice gone silent, a flash appear before Emmeryn's eyes. pictures of scenery swarm her eyes, some she recognised but many she doesn't. The one she recognised as those she lives in, the palace, the town and the others.

But what is horrifying is what event is going on in those sceneries, The portal where the monster slowly crawl out along with a blue haired fellow, Her attempted assassination and her fall from on top of the fell dragon's skull.

after that is the second Plegian war, which she had tried so hard to prevent. The war of Valm and lastly the quest to stop the resurrection of the fell dragon.

Emmeryn would scream and run if she could but she can stand and watch as the future slowly is seeing from someone's point of view, a man with snow white hair wearing a dark purple coat.

Her sibling's grief over her demise, her kingdom in war, her people in despair and the most terrifying of all is The awakening of the fell dragon, Grima.

She sees the visions as if through her very own two eyes and experiences the pain and the sadness of the person she is embodied. The frustration of the person when her brother and the Shepard died so that the younger generation and the tactician could live another day to fight.

The sadness as she saw her own niece from the future become a shell of a person she once was, Talking as if she had already given up despite the tactician's advice. Her name was Lucina...

Emmeryn struggled to keep herself from breaking by the sheer amount of bloodshed and despair that happened after her death. She felt as if she is along the entire journey of three to four years. All the hardship her people had to bear is too much for her to watch.

"Is this truly what Naga had in stored for us...?" She began to lose hope until she saw the battle between the brave silver-haired man and the fell dragon itself.

She saw the man stand up against the monstrosity even when the whole world had given up.

The battle was really one sided as the young man had a plan and the plan went according, life of those who are still alive were spared from the nightmare but with a price, his life and the life of those who fell before him.

As Grima fell, the man then turns his head towards her direction. His expression is not of pain or suffering but rather hope as he smiles and looks at her with his brown-coloured eyes.

"Can I entrust you to succeed in places where I fail?" His tone is happy but not without a pinch of regret for what he had failed.

Emmeryn slowly nods her head and with that, the man gives a big smile before a big flash emitted from his body.

Emmeryn woke up gasping for air, she could feel the cold sweat running down her forehead.

"Is just a dream...or is it? She thought to herself until a faint whisper calls out to her.

"I see that you are awake." The whisper is the same whisper from her dream.

She looked up to see a man in a Plegian cloak standing in front of her but before she could say anything, the door to her room burst open hitting him...no, it went through him.

Phila, her personal bodyguard, and best friend come rushing in with a few other guards behind her.

"Are you all right, my liege?" Phila as she turns head around to search for signs of intruders but somehow she missed the hooded man standing right in front of man is semi transparent where Emmeryn could still see her friend through him.

"I heard you scream, is there an intruder?" The winged-knight captain asked but Emmeryn's thought still glued to the man standing in front of him. somehow the others can't see him except for her, is he a phantom or a person with really low presence like that knight her brother recruited but somehow forgotten the next day, Kellam.

"My liege?"

Emmeryn's concentration was broken by the question from her friend and multiple looks of concern from her subjects.

"I was just having a bad dream, that's all." She quickly said, trying to look directly at Phila through the hooded man.

"I see, my apologize for my rash action." Phila bowed followed by the other knights.

Emmeryn raises her hand trying to stop them from bowing.

"You don't need to apologize, I should be the one to apologise for making you all worry."

"We will take our leave now if you excuse us." Phila signed the other guards to leave with her and closing the door.

Emmeryn sigh, she never likes being treated like this. She never wanted for all of this to be honest, where people apologizing to her every day for the littlest is becoming more saddening than annoying. Even though people love her now but she knows that they all also afraid of her, afraid she will become just like her father. the formal king was cruel to his people just as his enemies but he is kind to his kids, Emmeryn loved his father very much but she is not fond of her father's action but she was too young to even protest against it until the day her father died from an illness halfway through the war he declared on their neighbours, the Plegians. So she is next in line at the age of roughly ten, she tried her best win back her people's trust her father so carelessly thrown away, it was a rough path by stopping the war, making peace between nation, handling criticizing and hatred towards her, is a lot for a girl her age to handle. She still bears a scar from one of the civilians who throws a rock at her, of course, the man was caught by the guard and brought before that time, she could have ordered the man to be executed but she didn't, as much as she wants to let that anger out but she couldn't, she knows that due her father's action she does not have that privilege, not anymore.

"Emmeryn.." The hooded man whisper reminded that she is not looked up at the transparent figure.

"Who are you?" she asks trying to control the fear in her voice.

The man pulls down his hood revealing a familiar snow white hair, the same hair of the tactician in her dream.

"You are...him, then everything I saw in that dream was real?"

"No, but it could be if you choose to follow it." the man said coldly

"What does it all mean." Emmeryn stands up from her bed and walks up to the hooded figure demanding the answer.

"The dream you saw is my memory, those event you saw are going to happen unless you intervene that is if you succeed of course." The man said with a calm voice.

"Who are you?"

"I think you already know the answer but I will make it easier for you to understand. I am Robin but not the one you had not met in this time but rather one from a distant future, a future where hope is lost just like the life of the heroes."

Emmeryn tries to wrap her mind around the things Robin just said. She would die and not only that her people and her beloved sibling will perish as well, all her hard work on maintaining peace will be thwarted.

"Why show me? why not my brother or my sister or even...Lucina.." She said grasping her hands to gather and rubbing them to calm herself.

"Like I had said in your dream, you are the catalyst to the plan of Grima so naturally you will be the one to stop it." Robin holds up his hand and places it on Emmeryn's.

The moment the tactician's hand come in contact, her hand felt ice cold.

"If you don't trust yourself then trust me to trust you to do this right." suddenly their hand began to shine with purple glow, after the glow dies out leaving a mark on her hand, a mark of a bird, Robin.

"I don't have much time left so I give you the rest of my power as a good luck because I am passing my hope and the hopes of others on to you."

Emmeryn can feel a surge of power coming from Robin, she closed her eyes to blink but when she opens them the ghostly tactician is no way to be is alone in her room with nothing but sound of air coming through her bedroom window and her heart beating fast.

she stood there for a short while rethinking the things Robin just said, Could she really prevent all of this?

Due to many criticisms, she had become hesitant towards every action she takes because as ruler of Ylisse everything action she takes will have dire consequences like that time she decided to reduce the number of militaries entirely, gods that were a stupid idea but she can't really blame her younger self for that.

Emmeryn then shook her head and slap herself in the face with her hands.

"Calm down Emmeryn, let's think rationally about this before jumping into delusional conclusions." And with that, she went to clean herself up and ready for a new day.

She walks into the royal dining to find it empty except for a meal for one on the dining table, just as she takes a sit ready to have her breakfast, Phila walk in with a stack of reports to greet the Exalt, Emmeryn smile back.

"Are you feeling better, my liege?" Phila asks still concern about the incident that happened.

"Oh is just a nightmare, no need to be concern about it." Emmeryn flashes a smile indicating she is fine then she notices something.

"Phila, can you tell me where are Chrom and Lissa?" Emmeryn is a bit protective about her sibling as she is the eldest.

"Have you forgotten my liege, The prince and princess are going on a week worth of patrol outside the city today, they already left the palace at first sunlight today." Phila report

Emmeryn is a bit surprised but she bit her tongue as she just remembers Chrom and Lissa were practically begging her to let them go on their little adventure and since Emmeryn had been exhausted by a day dealing with annoying nobles and insufferable hierarch nagging around her ears about the minor of their traits she loves so much is that they never give no matter how annoing it gets sometimes.

Phila must have noticed about Emmeryn's troubled expression, she quickly mentions about the knight captain, Fredrick was with them on their patrol to calm down the Exalt.

"I see..." Emmeryn still a bit of trouble but the mention of Fredrick the wary guarding her sibling is enough to help ease her conscience a little bit but the reason for her concern is about her questionable dream.

"Phila, can you tell me about the current situation in Plegia right now?" Emmeryn asks and of course, Phila gives the report without hesitation.

"Plegia authorities had not had any news but recently more Brigands started showing up and terrorizing at nearby village." Phila completes her report.

Although is not much to go on since Emmeryn had reduced the number of military limiting her Ylisse's army to only patrol and guard the kingdom and nearby village if can and because of that, she does not have spies to hear out any of the Plegia's sinister plan which she hopes is none.

"Does the recent Brigands have any relation to Plegia, say accent or maybe weapons?" Emmeryn continues to ask which makes The white-haired knight become a bit surprised.

Phila quickly puts down the paper on the table and look through frantically and hand a few reports to her.

"Although it is still in speculation but they are more than that, those brigands who attacked nearby village had origin lead to criminality in Plegia others are from being formal soldier of Plegia."

Emmeryn takes the reports from Phila's hand and examines its contents, multiple descriptions written by different squad captain who engaged the brigands during their attacks all have one thing in common which is the invaders are linked to Plegia one way or another.

"Phila, I'm going to ask you a question, and be honest." Emmeryn looks up to Phila who still standing next to her.

"Of course my liege." Phila stands closer to listen.

"what do you think Lord Gangrel is plotting for a war?" Emmeryn asks while looking the knight in the eyes.

"If I have to be honest, I say the king of Plegia is trying to instill war against Ylisse." Phila answer honestly.

As much as Emmeryn don't want to believe, she has to. She knows that her dream can really come true and the only way she could confirm this is the appearance of the man with unknown origin, Robin. The Robin in this time to be exact.

"Phila, do you think you can send a few knights near the border to see what is going on?" Emmeryn stands up from her chair just as she finished the last bite of her breakfast.

Now Phila is more surprised and confused at the same time, seeing that Emmeryn who usually won't ask for surveillance or any military actions against other nation is actually taking action.

"If you don't mind me asking my liege but why a sudden order?"

"I need to confirm something, tell your knights not to fly too close and be extremely cautious," Emmeryn said as she picks up the rest of the report and started to walks to the door.

Phila tries to help the reports but Emmeryn insisted the captain need to go issue her order now.

A few minutes walk and she arrived at her open the room into her office and put down the paper on to the desk. Usually, this kind of report is handled by Phila or Fredrick but she needs to confirm all of this now more than ever if what she had seen this morning is true.

She sat down and started to read through a few reports on top of the stack which confirmed her suspicions about the dream a little more, reports stated besides the usual brigands there are also reports saying something about the dead are coming back to sat back and remember those things she saw fighting for the fell dragon, they match the description in the report almost entirely, for example, red eyes, incapable of speech and hard to kill.

Emmeryn continues to look through the reports for another hour before deciding on tending her royal duty. She followed her scheduled as normal with signing reports then meeting some noble to discuss on trading after that is protection of the city by discussing routines and assigning squads to each location with Phila and usually Fredrick but he's not available for the week so is only Phila and her.

After finished the duty earlier than usual since it still lights outside, Emmeryn decided to go on a stroll through the palace garden to take her mind off things.

'I have a week of a head start if the memory of his is accurate then I should start devising a plan but at the same time not to alter the timeline too much or I can't keep track of it..' She thinks to herself as she walks into Phila who just finished training the recruits.

"Good evening, Phila." Emmeryn gives a friend a warm smile.

"Good evening to you too, my liege." Phila bowed.

"how is your day?"

"The training went smoothly and I have sent a small squad of five riders to go on surveillance like you requested."

"They should be back within five days," Phila reports.

"Thank you, Phila."

"If you could excuse me, I will go wash up now." Phila once again bowed and take her leave.

Phila had always been an astounding soldier, not only she rose up to high ranking she also gain a name for herself as her people called her the Silver Angel or how her enemies call her the Silver death. Skillful with a lance as well as a sword and also with a great sense of leadership and loyalty, Phila is the best friend and subject Emmeryn could ask for which gives her an idea.

"Phila, do you have a moment?" She calls out to the Silver-haired captain just before the captain is out of earshot.

Phila quickly moves to her side to answer Emmeryn's commands.

"Yes, anything for you." As eager as always to follow her master's orders.

"Could you spar with me?"

 **This is actually the first time I write a fanfic so please give me some pointer and also thank you for reading it.**


	3. Chapter 2 The Exalt and her knight

**Tada! Chapter 2 has arrived! sorry for the wait because I don't want to rush thing but first thing first. I will post one to two weeks if possible and I might be as early as four days but it depends. I thank those who read my Fanfic and I welcome those who are new to me so...HI!**

It has been a weird day for the captain of the pegasus knight. First, her master asks her to send out scouting troops to their neighbors the Plegia next is she wanted to spar with her in the palace garden at sunset where nobody is around to see them.

Phila stands in front of Emmeryn with holding a practice sword and readying her defense stance while waiting for her master to charge.

Emmeryn charges striking down the Captain but Phila blocks it with her sword and pushes back the Exalt, Emmeryn stagger leaving an opening for Phila she then charges and put the tip of her weapon near Emmeryn's throat ending their sparring session.

"Impressive as always, Phila," Emmeryn said sitting down on a bench near by just as Phila handle her a towel and a cup of water.

Phila stands next to her master looking at her, trying to decipher what is different about Emmeryn, the Emmeryn she knew would never ask her to send out a scouting troop much less have a sparring session with her.

"You can sit down next to me you know." Phila flinched as Emmeryn disrupted her chain of thought

"Thank you, my liege." Phila took a seat next to Emmeryn.

Emmeryn is wearing a standard leather armor while her original clothes are left on the bench next to is weird seeing the exalt wearing a combat uniform when she often time spoke of peace and never engage in any form of violence even when some situation pushes on the edge of her stress.

"Phila, What is wrong?" Emmeryn must have spotted Phila's troubled expression.

"If you don't mind me asking my liege." Phila hesitant to question her master but her curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Why a sudden interest in combat and military action?" She continued.

Emmeryn when silent for a moment looking down on the ground, she takes a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"I feared the worst is upon us, I need to be prepared when it arrives." Emmeryn tilts her head up to look at the sky, her eyes show a bit of sadness and fear.

"What is upon us, my liege?" the worrying words left Emmeryn caught the captain's immediate attention.

Waiting for an answer from the exalt but she just sighs and stood up, picking up her clothes and start walking to the shower room to change her clothes lost in her own world leaving a very confused Phila sitting on the bench alone.

After a soothing bath, Emmeryn gets dress and head to bed, with her eyes closed she soon drifted into her dreams again.

The dream from previous day has repeated sending Emmeryn into an emotional roller-coaster ride of being sad to happy to horrify again.

Emmeryrn wakes up with cold sweat riding down on her forehead, she looked out her window as the moon shines in making the room almost visible. Emmeryn then slowly rose up and walks towards her table pulling a book with blank pages, a quill and an inkwell which she started to jot down the thing she saw in her dreams as well as a mental note about what should be done and what should avoid for the time being.

Moments later the sun shines in just as Emmeryn finished her dream journal.

'Guess no sleep for me today' The exalt curses internally giving a sigh before going into the bathroom to wash up; the water from the day before still resting in it's her face, She glanced at her her right hand where the mark left by the ghost from the future is at, although it may sound ludicrous ever since she got this mark, she seems to be more energetic, her strength and reflexes increase immensely. Drying her face from a tower hanging nearby she thought back to her dreams"Need to avoid making drastic changes otherwise might cause my vision to be obsolete.." Looking at the mirror, the exalt merely let out a sigh before preparing herself for a new day.

This few days continue on as normal besides the horror show of a dream at night which the exalt has somehow accustomed to it quite well, Emmeryn has issued increased recruitment and lengthens training hours which will be conducted by also adds herself into the captain schedules as her new student study in military combat. Each time Emmeryn falls under Phila's blade, she comes back stronger and more forceful even bested the captain herself a few time which caught her by surprise.

By this point, Phila can't be sure she will be surprised by anything in the world after she sees herself knocking on her butt with a sword pointed at her face. The exalt sure gotten used of a sword in a short few days already.

Emmeryn extended a hand for her friend in which Phila accept.

"You sure have gotten handing in quickly." Phila grabs water canteen and handles it to Emmeryn.

"I used to handle a sword quite well when I was younger you know." Emmeryn took a gulp of water before passing the canteen to the captain.

"You do?" Again, her master never ceased to amaze her.

"Oh don't so surprising, you already know what kind of person my father was," Emmeryn said while stretching her arms up high letting out a sound of reliving.

"I know the previous exalt was skillful with a sword but I never thought he would teach his elder daughter," Phila recalled the first time she met Emmeryn's father and the impression of him is that he will dote on his child rather than bringing them into war.

"He didn't, I learn it myself." Emmeryn winked with a mischievous smile.

"Take a seat if you want to listen to the story." Emmeryn sat down on a bench and place her hand next to where she is sitting signaling Phila to sit, she then regales the stories of when she was young. Phila listens attentively to Emmeryn as they both enjoy each others company as best friends.

* * *

 _It was a few months before the undesirable fate of Emmeryn's father where Emmeryn and her sibling still stay at their home whereas their father is out fighting a war with no end. It is already night time which Chrom and Lissa are fast asleep but as for our young exalt-to-be is still awake in her room brushing up on her political studies until the sound of guards screaming and barking orders can be heard outside of Emmeryn's window stating there are intruders inside the castle._

 _Emmeryn quickly grabs a dagger hidden in her drawer and head towards her brother's room since both Chrom and Lissa still shared the same room after their mother passed ran quickly as her little legs could take her until she hears her brother scream follow but a 'thump' sound, she take a peek the corner to see a hooded figure holding two unconscious royals and a guard on the floor with blood oozing out, The little exalt-to-be grip tightly at her dagger and slowly creep up the unsuspecting intruder but she stopped as her instinct tells her that they are someone behind her and without thinking she ducks and slam her dagger behind blindly hitting the unknown assailant in the stomach._

 _The second intruder howled with pain as his blood gushing outs attracting the attention of the first, Emmeryn panic and immediately pull the dagger back out and slowly step back with horror on her face, she had trained herself to fight, she thought she is ready to do anything to defend her younger sibling but now with a man slowly dying from blood loss, she froze with fear but the shouting of the other intruder immediately slaps her back into reality as the intruder drop the prince on the ground so that he can use his knife, he put the knife on the little princess neck._

 _"Don't come closer, you little monster!" The intruder shouted with fear in his voice._

 _Emmeryn hold her dagger tightly with both her trembling hands, time seems to slow down by ten folds as the two stared at each other not willing to back down but time is on Emmeryn's side._

 _Shouts and order issue can be heard through out the castle, the guards are coming and the intruder is almost out of time which drove the man desperate when he saw Emmeryn was distracted by the guard's shouts closing in, he dropped the princess at hand lunged at the young girl with intention to kill her for revenge which resulted Emmeryn panic._

 _She steps back but step on something which causes her to fall, she closes eyes as the intruder closing in, she flailed her hand that is holding the dagger until she falls on the floor follow by something heavy onto her, she can feel her chest become sticky so she opens her eyes to see a dead man on her tiny body._

 _After She managed to pull herself out of the dead man's weight, little Emmeryn sat down panting in a blood drenched night gown next to the dead intruder but she quickly snaps out of the trance and ran over to see if Chrom and Lissa are alright which luckily Chrom only have a bruise on his forehead._

 _Emmeryn still can feel the cold sweat on her face, she rose her hand to see blood, she looks around and she sees people dead, two in which was killed by her, She had become a murderer at such a young age._

 _She doesn't know she sat there for however long until the guards found them, the guard ask questions in which she didn't answer, why? because she is petrified._

 _Follow by two days as the old Exalt returns to comfort his kids and punish those who had let this happened._

 _They put in the report as the dead guard who killed the two intruders but suffers fatal injuries while protecting the three royal youngins._

* * *

"It is not until I become Exalt that I searched for the files regarding that night." Emmeryn clutching her hands together to stop them from trembling, she had nightmares about that night for years only recent it dial down but unfortunately followed by something more horrified.

Phila stays quiet, thinking carefully about what to say next as her words may affect the Exalt in the future.

"You did what you had to, if not for you, Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa might not be here in the living with us anymore." Phila puts her hand on Emmeryn's shoulder to comfort her.

"They also did what they had to when I read the report it makes more sense to me now then when I was at that night." Emmeryn's tone is cold, almost all her bright personality seems to disappear at the moment.

"The two intruders are not professionals, they are farmers." Emmeryn continues while controlling her voice from trembling.

"They kidnapped my sibling is to hope to use them as hostages to stop my father from attacking them." Emmeryn looks at Phila right in the eyes, the eyes filled with sadness and guilt.

Phila doesn't know what to say at this point seeing her attempts to comfort her friend had failed. Both of them stays quiet for some time until Emmeryn breaks the ice.

"Thank you for listening, although it remind me of a terrible past but also remind me that I now have the power to change that." Emmeryn gives her friend a smile that can warm millions of hearts and with that they end the day.

The next day, one day before Chrom and Lissa return, around noon, Phila walk into Emmeryn's office handling her the reports of the scout troops who just Exalt's office is filled with maps and mountains of reports, it is a mess but at the same time is tidy as a stack of reports in the far corner and some of the book on war tactics on the leg of the desk and a big map on it where Emmeyrn is busy examine it.

Phila was rather troubled when she saw some of her best fliers return with cut and bruises, one of them is even unconscious with one less winged horse when arriving back to the barracks which then rush to see a healer.

"No casualties but they said they were not attacked by the Plegians.." Phila says as Emmeryn looks into the reports.

The reports stated just as Emmeryn suspected, undead man and woman attacking villages near the border and some them were fallen villagers death by the hands of the dead also become this monstrosity.

The undead also not only include humans but animals to as the scout troops were attacked by a flock of fallen winged knights but they manage to fend off them with no casualties which are good enough, to say the least.

"Should we sent troops for the prince and princess?" Phila asks knowing full-well Emmeryn must be worried sick for her sibling out there in a Undead and brigands infested the land.

As much as Emmeryn wants to do exactly what Phila suggested but she has much more pressing matter to attend to.

"No," Emmeryn pull out a map of the halidom where the map shows three countries, Ylisse, Ferox and last but will never count themselves the least is, of course, Plegia.

Emmeryn points at a point which is near the castle so that Phila can follow her glance.

"As you can see, the reports of the undead are located around here," she drew a circle around the border between Ylisse and Plegia east towards the Ylisse castle.

"But my siblings are most likely here.." She points at the location of South town.

"Thus they will not be in immediate danger but as for our borders is another story."

"How can you be sure, my liege?" Phila look at the map where Emmeryn is pointing, yes, Emmeryn is not wrong but there are still rumors around the area where the prince and princess are likely to be located.

"I have my ways" Emmeyrn gave a mischevious smile, as much as she is worry for her sibling but if her visions is anything to come by then she won't need to be concern about it for a moment also she likes to see her oh so stern friend become confused and suprised each time she done something out of character.

"Anyways, we need to go attend the meeting of the week now." Emmeryn walks out the office escort by Phila to the room where the meeting is being held, the council.

The room is an empty room except for a large rectangle table where on the side is chairs for the hierarchs and one chair more styling than the other sitting at the head of the table, the room encased so that nobody but the people present will know what the council's decisions and other important Kingdom information. Most of the council members are picked by her late father so there is many of them don't trust the young exalt's judgment saying she is still young when she first arrived but as time goes they all learn to respect the Emmeryn.

She walks in to be greeted by an unpleasant sound of arguments, grown up fighting in words like children, spewing insults at each other always leave Emmeryn a bitter taste but she is always bound by duty to show a face of calm and an attitude of a sage.

"The Exalt has arrived," Phila announced loud enough for the others to stop their quarrels.

They all sit down in their seats and wait for Emmeryn to get to sweet silent is only short lived as the council members started to riot up again before Emmeryn have a chance to speak.

"Gentleman, please behave yourself. mind I remind you that you are in the council room, not the war room." Emmeryn said with loud yet gentle voice calming the children in adult bodies.

The others show respect with quieting down and waiting for the Exalt to speak.

Emmeryn did the usual as she did in the other meetings, she address the problem her kingdom has and give a answer to resolve the problem, the others with nod sometimes will give a counter point then another will give an arguement follow by sarcastic remarks follow by the conciul going back to arguing with each other.

Emmeryn just sighs as she leaves the room since her duty is done, she achieved some confirmation and gets what her kingdom needed.

"Your Grace, may we talk?" an old man voice ring out as Emmeryn is walking back to her office.

She turn to see an old man wearing a noble's attire, is Lord Mathis. The old man had been in the council even before Emmeryn taken up the Throne which Lord Mathis became her teacher and guide her through how to be a ruler but he is also the one who betrayed her which lead to her capture in the future.

"Yes, you may." Emmeryn gives the old man a fake smile.

"There are reports that the Plegian are stirring uneasy, I suggest we plan your escape route to a safer more hidden location if situation becomes dire." The man said with a concern tone which can fool most people into believe he is genuinely worried for his ruler but not Emmeryn.

"I will stay by my people side as I am their exalt and that will be the end of it, are we clear." The old man had pitched the idea in a couple meeting with several agreements from the other members but Emmeryn turns it down every time but after that night she had her vision she has more reason to turn it.

"But.." The old man's words are cut short as Emmeryn walks away without some much as looking him in the eye followed by Phila.

She goes on as usual duties while waiting for tomorrow to see her beloved sibling's return.

The next day, she was greeted by a pleasant sight. Her brother and sister have returned safely and bringing a not-so-surprising guest with them.

"Emm! I want to introduce you to our new member of the shepherds, Robin." The young prince says with excitement in his voice eager to introduce his elder sister to his future best friend.

"Nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends just as you do with my brother and sister, Mister Robin." Emmeryn gives a shining smile to greet the hooded man with silver hair.

 **In this story, although will focus more on Emmeryn it will also focus on other character's perspective.**


End file.
